Vocaloid ReBirthday
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: My own interpretation of Re Birthday sung by Kagamine Len in the Story of Evil. Thanks for Reading!


...Darkness. That is what I see when I woke up. Alone. Within an endless abyss of shadows, engulfing my surroundings. I felt...nothing. I saw...nothing. Though I heard...something? It took only a moment to realize it. Silence. Accompanying it, my body became heavy, forcing me to collapse on my knees, shivering in the bleak darkness.

Once I finally felt the strength to look up, I noticed that, above my head, was a huge, gaping hole, even darker than the rest of the room, if it were possible. Peering at it, my eyes made out something deep within it. Deception delicately lacing my perception, my neck slowly craned towards it. Squinting in curiosity, a form emerged. A big, mechanical spring was revealed.

As I stared at it in wonder, a faint sound was heard behind me. A voice. But, it seemed eerily...familiar. Then it struck me. I knew this ghasty voice! Turning around, a figure shrouded in the darkness emerged. It pointed towards me. "Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room" it hoarsely whispered into my ear.

Pondering what it meant, something sparked. Entering my mind in a swirl, I started to realize. They were coming back. Faded at first, becoming clearer by the minute. My memories. Horrifying images of that moment ran through my mind. That sin being repeated naturally over and over. By...me. Shocked and dismayed, now realizing the reason it had all ended. Her.

As though a reflection were shown, she sat by me, a princess and her servant, sleeping beside the old oak tree on the valley hill. The breeze swaying our hair as it pleased. A rare smile of content perched upon her young face. All pride and greed left, revealing a humble, innocent side, corrupted by others. Seeing her laying there, my vows to protect strengthened. Willing to do anything. Even to injustly sin. Oblivious to the consequences. To satisfy her pride. But now I can never go back to that time...again.

In my tizzy, the ominous clinking of metal was heard. Glancing down, chains of crimson red restrained my arms in handcuffs. Surely the spilling of much blood. Chains of blue bound my ankles. Many tears must have been shed. As my horror arose, suddenly another sound was heard. A voice singing.

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra..." was heard. Only one question was asked. Who was singing this lullaby...

Much time has passed since then, or maybe only moments had passed, I do not know. For time has no meaning in this blackened prison of mine. Silence is all I have heard. Who ever knew that silence could be bliss, yet deafening loud at other times?

All this time, I stare, searching for the changing spring. When once again I hear that melodious voice. Singing it's song as if to... heal me.

After much time has passed of listening to that song, I suddenly noticed something different. That song has a true meaning behind it. A very realistic one at that. Now becoming my lullaby, I add new lyrics to it.

Suddenly, after who knows how long, the spring above me...opened. Piercing through the darkness, a small light now shines. Staring at it, I suddenly and finally realize that, after all this time, she remembered. This is her message.

I knew that something was about to happen. Small whisperings within the spring's surroundings began to gather. " It is not that your sins aren't tolerated, however, the waters and evil spoke, so we will try to change those facts."

At that moment, the handcuffs of red diminished. I heard felt a long forgotten yet familiar feeling in my throat. My voice came back. "After this, you will be born again" the handcuffs of red whispered. Soon the chains of blue dissolved, their voice quietly speaking."Today is your new Birthday".

Within less than a second, the darkness that had consumed me flushed into a pure white. My premonition had been right so far, and it continued to tell me that soon...very soon... we would meet once again. Darkness's curtain fell...

Slowly opening my eyes, blinking twice to shake off the grogginess of slumber, I looked around me. Seems I had fallen asleep again by the old oak tree on the valley hill. 'What was that dream?' I wondered. Trying to remember, I failed. Yet I could still feel that shiver up my spine, with the feeling of...isolation. "Hey!"

Looking towards the source of the shout, a lone figure was seen running up the hill. Stopping at my feet, panting, was my twin sister. "...H-hey...what are you doing...here? H-hurry up, or we're going to miss our birthday party!" she announced, turning on her heel and running off back down the hill, towards our eagerly awaiting guests. Chuckling slightly, amused by her hasty actions, were instantly replaced by the brief feeling of...dread. For a split second, tears were felt beginning to well up at the corner of my eyes. Brushing it off, a smile forming, I stood from my perch and began to follow, to home where our family and friends were awaiting. Always there so we would never again be apart or...alone.


End file.
